Conventionally, there are known different kinds of card games, such as poker, blackjack, and baccarat, which are played by a plurality of players in a gaming facility such as casino. In these card games, it is general to play games between players and a dealer by actually using betting chips.
In addition, such card games include: live-type card games in which players match up with a real dealer; and video-type, table-type card games in which players match up with a virtual dealer displayed on a video display. In the video-type card game, an image of the virtual dealer who takes action of delivering cars and then exchanging chips is displayed on a video display and then the players play card games to compete with a real dealer.
For example, a table game machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with: a display for displaying a virtual dealer and cards; and a plurality of player terminals which are integrally provided so as to surround the periphery of a dealer table. In this document, there are disclosed gaming machines at which shuffled cards are displayed while a virtual dealer is displayed as an image on a display and then card games are played for a plurality of players at a plurality of player stations.
Patent Document 1: United State Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0035548